bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
April Dowling
|nickname= |Season=10 (US) |Place=8th |Votes=4 |Votestowin= |Alliances=The Coven |Loyalties= Bryan Ollie Jerry MacDonald Michelle Costa |HOHs= 1 (Week 4) |Nominations=1 (Week 6) |Days=45 |Vetos= 0 |OtherPrizes=$5,000 |Currently=Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = Higley, AZ|occupation = Financial Manager|Currently1 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = april.dowlingcruise.7}} April Dowling-Cruise was a houseguest on Big Brother 10 (US). April was best known for her showmance with Bryan Ollie, which later turned intimate. She was evicted in Week 6 by a vote of 4 to 1 placing 8th and becoming the second member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com April graduated from Doane College in Crete, NE with a Bachelor's Degree in Sports and Fitness Management. She is currently working as a Financial Manager at a car dealership and does well in this "man's world". She admits to being OCD and can't sleep at night if the bottles in the refrigerator aren't lined up properly. April's mother has always been there for her though they do have occasional differences of opinion. She describes her father as her "rock" and says he is her number one supporter. She has an identical twin sister, who is pregnant, and both have the same tattoo on their lower backs. Her favorite foods are carb-laden and include pasta, bread and Fruit Loops cereal. Her ideal romantic partner is fun, outgoing, adventurous, caring, patient, understanding, motivated and smart and she wonders if wanting all of these qualities is the reason she has yet to marry. She has a Siamese cat named George. She describes herself as outgoing, competitive and attractive and is most proud that she's a college graduate. She likes football and basketball and roots for the Nebraska Cornhuskers and the Phoenix Suns. Her favorite activities are watching sports, grilling outside, bowling and having sex. Her favorite movies are "Dumb & Dumber," Remember the Titans" and "Crash." She loves all types of music and her favorite artists are Dave Mathews, Madonna and Gwen Stefani. She reads Cosmo and particularly likes to read gossip magazines. Her birth date is March 24, 1978.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/15595/ Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * April and Ollie has since ended their relationship. * April has married to Ryan Cruise and the couple has two children. Their first child, Easton Mitchell Cruise on June 14, 2010.http://forum.realityfanforum.com/index.php/topic,22280.msg527836.html#msg527836 April has also given birth to a second son, named Wyatt. Trivia * April always voted with the majority. * April is the first person in Big Brother 10 to win HOH and not have her target evicted. * April and Michelle Costa are the only females of the season to not be evicted on a unanimous vote ** Ironically, Jerry MacDonald was sitting next to both of them. *** Both April and Michelle had one vote to save them each. Bryan Ollie was the only one to vote to save either of them. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Jury Members Category:8th Place